Escape
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Years ago, Cody Martian was kidnapped from the Tipton hotel. Now, in Italy, Davie, his kidnapper, plans to kidnapped a teenager, as he has proven himself with a kid. Meanwhile, the SS Tipton is in Italy and Zack feels closer to his twin than ever before. Don't Own The Suite Life.
1. The Life Of Zack and Cody

Zack Martian really hates school. And by really hates school, he means really hates school. Stuck on a stupid boat, with London and Mr Moseby only knowing the truth. Missing his mum, missing his dad, and wishing he could find the loser that took his brother and kill him. Kill him good.

The teacher was about to talk about Twins, so Zack grabbed his bag and left, not caring he would get yelled at later. By Bailey.

"Zack!" a voice called out for him but he slammed the door. He knew London would cover him. She always did. She, like everyone else at the hotel he used to live in, loved his brother as if he were their brother.

He walked right to his room, slamming the door and fell first onto his bed. He looked over to the bed at the other end of the room. He and his mum and set up the other side of his room like it was at the Tipton, his brother's room. Zack sighed, none of his friends were allowed in this room (but London). No one knew about his brother.

As the time for class was about to end, Zack felt he better go up to the sky deck to meet his friends. So he did that. He wiped his face, changed his shirt and acted like the cool guy he was. His twin was the geek.

Class had ended and a small group were making their way to the sky deck. Bailey, Woody, Marcus and London quickly saw Zack sitting at a table and went to join him.  
"Why did you leave? We were learning something very interesting?" asked Bailey. She looked at Zack.  
"I felt like leaving" muttered Zack. He lowered his eyes down to the table.  
"Well, you should not have. We were learning about twins. How they are similar and how they differ. I mentioned a point about twins not being special" said Bailey. Zack's eyes snapped right up to her.  
"You said what?" he asked.  
"Twins are nothing more than brothers or sisters, so why should they made into their own topic?" Bailey shrugged like it was no big deal.  
"Twins are more than just brothers or sisters, they are best friends. Someone you can depend on with your life. You can read each other's minds and you only feel like half when the other is gone so don't go talking about thing you don't understand" and with that, Zack stood up and left.

"I wonder what's wrong with Zack" Bailey thought out loud. The rest turned to look at her.

"You know what I mean, when ever we study anything to do with twins or brothers, he gets up and leaves. And _London _always covers him" said Bailey. London suddenly started coughing and everyone turned to look at her.

"What do you know?" Marcus asked. London avoided looking at them and instead looked at a child learning to swim.

"London" hissed Bailey and London looked at her and for the first time, the three of them saw sadness in her eyes, even though she was holding a lot of money, for them at least.

"Come with me" muttered London, and she stood up, quickly put her money into her bag and left. Marcus and Bailey followed her but Woody grabbed a snack before running after them.

"Where are we going?" Bailey asked as they walked past all the teens rooms and down several steps.

London smiled sadly and knocked on a door. Mr Moseby answered.  
"London, what is the meaning of this?" he asked, eyeing the group.

"I don't agree with Zack about them not needing to know" said London. Mr Moseby's eyes went wide and he ushered the group into his room.

"Zack is going to kill you" said Mr Moseby. London shrugged.

"What does Zack not want us to know?" asked Woody.

"Cody" said London.

"Who's Cody?"

"Watch this tape, then you'll understand" muttered Mr Moseby and he put on a tape marked "Havoc number 3'098".  
He settled down to watch, so did the others.

_A blonde, ten year old Zack was skating around the Tipton hotel. A younger Mr Moseby was chasing him, ordering him to stop._  
_"You get right back here you little hooligan, or I'll tell your mother!" he yelled._  
_"Tell her, she'll tell you to butt out" yelled Zack, flipping his skateboard. He smiled at someone off camera and ending up banging into a table in the lobby and falling off. Mr Moseby quickly lifted it up._  
_"A ha, you won't be seeing this for a long time" and he walked away. Another boy walked onto the camera. He looked exactly like Zack._  
_"Did you do it?" Zack asked the other boy._  
_"Exactly like you said, although I have no idea what you hope to achieve with this, it might not even work" commented the other bang._  
_There was sudden bang and Mr Moseby ran back onto the shot, his eyes wide with anger . The group could see nothing wrong, but the video was in black and white._  
_"What did you two do?" Mr Moseby asked._  
_"Why, I think pink suits you" joked Zack, earning a glare from the other boy._  
_"Oh, when I catch you ... "Mr Moseby let the threat hang, watching as the two boys ran away._  
_"Zachary Martian, Cody Martian, as soon as your mum's finished singing, you'll be in so much trouble!"_

"Zack has a brother? Cody?" asked Bailey. London looked down.  
"Yep, he went missing, he was kidnapped. We have footage but we haven't been able to find them. Zack still believes that Cody is out there."

* * *

On the island that the SS Tipton was due to arrive, a sixteen year old Cody Martian hissed at Davie, a man who he has come to despise.

"Oh shut it you little brat" Davie replied, flicking his filthy blonde hair out of his eyes. Cody glared at him.

"Glaring ain't going to get you no where" said Davie and he lit a fag. He blew the smoke right into Cody's face.

Cody rolled his eyes and lay back on the wall.

For years, this man has held him. Grabbing him outside the Tipton, after knocking Zack out, and taking him to all kinds of places. Right now, they were in Italy. This man did not need papers, he had his own boat as he told Cody every time they moved to a new country. Cody didn't care. All he wanted was his brother, and his mother. Hell, Cody would even take London or Mr Moseby if he had to. Someone from his old life.

Davie tried to rape Cody once, but Cody kneed him hard in the balls, and Davie hasn't touched him since. Cody was glad his mother taught him and Zack that trick.

Cody was freezing. They were in an old warehouse and all Cody had on was one of Davie's grey shirts and Davie's old black trackie bottoms with Davie's old socks and shoes.

Davie threw him a hoodie, telling him to put it on.

"I've proven I can kidnap a kid, so now, I am going to a teenager, see if I can do it then" Davie told him before he packed a bag and left.

Cody felt sorry for whatever poor soul he was going to grab. Hopefully, he wasn't greedy.

Then Cody felt a presence in his head.


	2. Woody And Cody

"Cody and Zack were complete opposites but the best of friends," sighed Mr Moseby, "Zack was the ladies man and sports man, he loved playing basketball and women but he really hated school. Cody was awkward around women and hated sports but he loved school. Zack made sure Cody had a part in prank and kept him fit while Cody kept Zack up with school work, balancing each other out."  
"Zack and Cody" said Bailey, "it has a nice ring to it."  
"It does, I remember when I met them. Their mother was starting as the hotel performer. She was being polite. Then we heard a giggle and there was Zack, laughing his head off because a woman slipped on a banana peel he had left lying there. And there was Cody, reading a very thick book, he glared at his brother, yelled 'sorry' to the woman and went back to his book. " said Mr Moseby.

"Do you believe that Cody is still out there?" Marcus asked.  
"I have too, or Zack will never move on, he'll make finding Cody, alive or dead, his priority" said Mr Moseby.  
"Yeah" agreed London, "they were really close."  
"I'll help him look for him" said Bailey, the boys nodded in agreement.  
"Zack'll appreciate that, now off to bed" said Mr Moseby.

* * *

The next morning, Zack, London, Bailey, Marcus and Woody were going for a walk in Italy. Zack was looking through the crowd, the others guessed that he was searching for any sights of his brother. Marcus was trying to talk to London, who was trying to get Bailey to look at pretty necklaces so nobody saw Woody wander off.

"Hey kid, do you like the look of that?" Woody turned and saw a blonde man with a smile on his face.  
"Yeah, but I really need to stop wasting my money" said Woody.  
"There's no need to waste your money, I have a bunch of stuff like that at my house, all free and can be yours. I'm kinda trying to get rid of it" said the man.  
"I really shouldn't. My mum told me to wander away with strangers" said Woody.  
"You can text your friends if that makes you any better" smiled the man, "my name is Davie, what's yours?"  
"Woody, and I'll text my friends, tell them I'll be back within the hour" smiled Woody, grabbing his phone from his pocket and texting Zack, saying he'll be back soon, he went to look at some stuff. Once finished, he slipped the phone back into his jacket pocket.

He didn't notice Davie take it out and dump it on the floor.

* * *

Cody was concentrating on his connection with Zack. It was hard without the practice. Zack was in Italy. The door was suddenly yanked open and a teenager was thrown in.  
"Get him comfortable" ordered Davie and the door was closed with a bang.  
Cody wandered over to the boy and helped him up.  
"Zack, did he get you too?" the boy asked. Cody's eyes widened.  
"I'm not Zack" said Cody and the boy looked at him.  
"Cody?" asked the boy.  
"Yeah, and you are?" asked Cody.  
"Woody, I go to school with your brother" said Woody. Cody leaned toward him, happiness in his eyes.  
"How is he?" asked Cody.  
"He's missing you, that's obvious. He's here, in Italy" said Woody.  
"I know, I can feel him. I've been trying to contact him but is it not working, lack of practice" said Cody.  
"You can feel him?" Woody asked.  
Cody nodded.  
"I've always been able to feel him, sometimes I can hear his thoughts but it gets weaker the further apart we are and the longer we are apart" said Cody.  
"So you know Zack?" Cody asked again. Woody nodded.  
"Tell me about him."  
"Nah, he'll tell you everything once we get out of here" said Woody.  
"Not going to happen, Davie locks the door and makes sure there are no windows or doors to get through" said Cody with a sigh.  
"What are you wearing?" Woody asked.  
"Davie's old clothes."  
"We will get out of here" said Woody, "you just need to concentrate more."  
"I'll try" promised Cody.


	3. Plans

**I rewrote chapter 1 and 2 so please read them before reading this or you will get really confused. xx**

Zack quickly looked down at his watch and saw that it was getting late. Woody should have been here ages ago.

"Woody's late" he commented to the rest of his group.

"We better tell Mr Moseby and go look for him" said Bailey, the others nodded and the ran back to the boat.

"Mr Moseby!" the group cried when they saw Mr Moseby. Mr Moseby slowly lowered his smoothie and turned to face the panicked teens.

"Woody said he'd met us so we can have dinner together, and you know how he is with food, he'll never be this late" said Marcus.

"Come on then, we better go look for him, probably just got lost" said Mr Moseby and the group left the boat and went to the last place they had seen Woody.

* * *

"Is the newbie settled in?" Davie asked as they ate some tinned food Davie had brought.

"No, he, like myself, hate it here. Just let him go" said Cody. Woody kept silent.

"What do you mean? I can't let him go" said Davie, glaring at Cody.

"We're moving tonight anyway. Let him go, he'll never find us. Besides, you already you have proof you can kidnap a teen. You have me. I'm a teenager" Cody crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that Davie's idiotic's will kick in.

"Actually, you just said something smart. I'll let you go kid just wait here" and Davie walked away. They waited until they heard footsteps walk away. They even kicked the door in case he was listening in. He wasn't.

"Okay, once your gone, find Zack and take him to the docks, he'll find me there and then I can contact him" said Cody. They heard Davie come back.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Woody, quietly and quickly.

"I want my brother."


	4. Reunion

Davie dragged Woody all the way back to the market. He was gone for a minute when his friends and supervisor found him.  
"Woody, where were you, we could not find you anywhere?" asked London, grabbed Woody. She knew she wasn't a nice person and was lucky to even have friends in the first place. Without having them being paid.

"I met him" whispered Woody, looking at London.  
"Met who?" asked Bailey.  
"I met Cody, he told Davie to let me go and to get Zack to met him at the docks" said Woody.  
Zack froze. Cody was here?

"My brother Cody?" Zack asked, forgetting that they were not meant to know about about his other half.  
"Yes, he looks dead like you. He said he can feel something getting stronger and he talked Davie out of keeping me" said Woody.  
"We have to go to the docks" said Zack.  
"Zack, maybe we should think about this" said Mr Moseby. Zack glared at him.  
"I have been missing my younger brother for years, I want him back where he belongs, by my side" said Zack and he followed signs to get the docks.

He arrived in time to see a man and a teenager walking. There were in the cover of darkness so he could'nt see their relfections.

"Where is he?" whispered Zack just as Mr Moseby arrived. He had sent the others back to the boat.  
"One das you will regret it!" a voice yelled and it sounded like a more intelligent version of Zack. Both of them looked to where the teenager was yelling at the adult.

They recognised Davie from the video footage and then knew at once that the teen was Cody. Zack was so tempted to charge right into there, save his brother and kill that -

"_No, wait for me to knee him in the nuts_" a voice in his head said and Zack wanted to laugh with joy of Cody "talking" to him.  
"Cody said to wait" said Zack. Mr Moseby shook his head. He, too, missed the twin's silent communications.

Cody kneed Davie in the balls. Zack went in for attack. He lifted Davie over his shoulder and dropped him in the water.

For the first time in years, Zack and Cody stared at each other's faces.

But before they could not savour it as Zack and Cody grabbed hands and ran toward Mr Moseby.  
"_Is that Mr Moseby_?" asked Cody with his thoughts. Zack nodded.

"Cody, it's great to see you" Mr Moseby said and they all ran to the boat.

* * *

Woody, London and Bailey were waiting on the boat. They were planned to set sail at midnight, while everyone was asleep and it was nearing that time and if Zack and Mr Moseby were not back soon, they would be left behind.

"Is that them?" called Bailey and there were three shadows quickly running to the boat.

"Did they get Cody?" smiled London.

The three of the shadows quickly ran up the stairs that lead to the boat.

"Guys, I want you to meet my baby brother, Cody" said Zack with the first true smile they have ever seen on his face.

"You can meet him tomorrow, right now, Cody has to go to sleep in a proper bed" said Mr Moseby. He wrapped his arm around Cody's shoulders and began to pull him to his and Zack's room.


	5. Waking

While Cody and Zack slept, Zack having fallen asleep with his head on Cody's bed, Mr Moseby phoned Carey at the Tipton hotel.

"Hello" said Carey, her voice dead ever since Cdoy went missing. She even allowed Kurt to move into Zack's room after he had left so she would not feel alone.

"We have great news. We found him" said Mr Moseby.

"You found Cody?" asked Carey, Mr Moseby heard Kurt run over to the phone.

"Yes, London is sending out a helicopter for yourself and Kurt. He's asleep in Zack's room right now" said Mr Moseby and he could hear Carey crying down the phone and Kurt trying to calm her down so she could explain.

* * *

Zack was the first to wake up, and he smiled when he saw his brother still asleep. They actually found him. Cody groaned and his nose twitched and he turned over and appeared to go back to sleep.

_You think to loud _Cody complained to Zack using his mind. Zack

_C'mon, we are going for a walk on the boat _Zack told him.

Cody and Zack quickly changed their clothes, Cody borrowing Zack's and they both left unknowingly walking into a danger zone.

Bailey, London, Woody and Mr Moseby were waiting for them.


	6. Melinda

"So what do you think Cody will be like?" Bailey asked as her and the small group sat at the smoothie bar.

"I remember Cody was really smart ..." started London but Zack appeared beside her.

"Yeah, he used to do your homework" he said with a huge smile.

"Ah, Zack, how is Cody doing?" asked Mr Moseby.

"Ask him" said Zack and Cody appeared beside him.

"I'm doing great Mr Moseby, thank you for asking" said Cody with a small smile.

"Is our class going to come up here soon?" Zack asked.

"Erm yeah, we weren't sure if you were going to come or not" said Woody.

"If Cody is allowed in, I'll come" said Zack.

"I'll ask your teacher, but you better get ready for your class. None of them know about Cody" said Mr Moseby and he left.

Five minutes after Mr Moseby had left, around ten teenagers ran onto the sky deck and stared at Cody - who was ignoring them.

One brave girl called Melinda approached Zack, she was known as the class slut, she kissed every boy and a couple of the girl in the class.

"Hello Zack, who is this?" she asked and Zack groaned.

"My brother" he replied, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"You have a brother?" she yelled.

"Yep" said Zack. Cody stared at Melinda.

"Younger or older?" asked Melinda. Cody saw Zack grit his teeth.

"Hello, my name is Cody and I am Zack's twin brother" smiled Cody, holding his hand for Melinda to shake.


	7. Normal-ish

Mr Moseby had returned to say that Cody could attend the class as long as he stayed quiet and stayed beside Zack at all times. A seat had been added to Zack's desk. Zack was looking forward to it, although he wished that he didn't have to go to school at all.

"Let's go" said Bailey, looking really excited. Zack had no clue as to why she was so excited.

Cody followed after Zack as they entered the classroom.

"Hello" said the teacher to Cody, "you must be Cody."

"Yeah, cos there is no one else here who looks like me" said Zack, the teacher was about to tell him off but Cody whacked the back of his head. The teacher stared as both of them took their seats, a grin couldn't stay of Zack's face.

They were always like this, balancing each other out and Zack would be lying if he said that he didn't miss it.

And by the smile on Cody's face, he missed it too - even if his eyes did not say the same story.


End file.
